


Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

by DisortedDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AHHHHHH!, Drarry, M/M, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Of course because of this ship I had just found out about, I had to make something dark and twisted. But this time, it’s not going to be dark and twisted. It’s going to be cheesy and cute, so be warned for cuteness overload!—————————————————————————————————————————————It isn’t everyday you get asked to a dance, so what does Harry do when Malfoy asks him? He gladly accepts. Hermione is teasing him about it, the twins keep singing love songs whenever Harry and Draco walk out together, and Ron....... he is being hella supportive. What will happen when Draco’s dad decides to show up at the dance to surprise Draco? Read to find out.





	Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

It was a normal day as always, but what is normal in the Wizarding world? 

Harry was just eating his breakfast, Hermione was babbling on about some test she had failed in potions, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry kept listening to Hermione babble on, until a sound caught his attention. And he looked up from his plate, there stood the person that he hates the most. 

Draco Malfoy. 

He is a nice guy once you get on his good side, but when you get on his bad side. Oh boy you do not want to know. 

“Potter, there is a dance coming up. I-I was, uhmmm.....” he seemed having trouble finding words. “Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?” He spit out. He sat there, for a moment. Thinking.

“Yeah, sure Malfoy! I would love to!” Harry said, before he could eat the words, they came out. Draco brightly smiled, a real, actual smile. Not a snarky, rude smirk. But a genuine smile. And walked back to sit at his table. Harry looked over at Hermione, she was there giggling to herself.

 “What’s so funny?” Harry asked. “I SHIP IT!” She screeched. Causing everyone to look in our direction, Harry looked away embarrassed. Everyone got back to eating, by now Ron was back.

“What the bloody hell did I miss?” He asked. Looking at Hermione. “Draco asked him out! And he said yes!” She giggled. Ron looked at Harry, “Wow! That’s amazing Harry!” He said smiling, and patting Harry on his back. 

 

 

That day when Harry was going to get some tea with Hagrid, the twins caught sight of the two and started singing. 

“Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES SOMEONE IN A BABY CARRIAGE”. Harry rolled his eyes, and gave them that glare, that said:  _shut your mouth! Or I will shut it for you!_ They stopped, and quickly ran away after that. 

 

 

Harry told Hagrid about Draco inviting him to the dance, when he got to that bit, Hagrid spit his tea out. “He did WHAT?!” Hagrid yelled. “Did you accept??” He asked shaking Harry. “Y-y-y-yes! H-Hagrid s-stop!” “Oh, sorry kid”. He said. And stopped shaking Harry. “So you are going to the dance with Draco?” Hagrid asked. “Yes I am, and no one is changing my mind”. Harry said defensivey. “That’s great Harry!” Hagrid said. 

 

 

On the night of the dance, Draco had a black suit on. He had a tuxedo on, and he also did a little bit of makeup. 

Harry had a red tuxedo on, and he also had a flower crown for him and Draco. 

When Draco was waiting for Harry to come down, people kept on starring at him weirdly. He liked Harry, and he wanted to tell Harry tonight of the dance, it was a perfect plan. Or... so he thought. 

When Harry came out, Draco gawked at him. 

“So are we going or?.....” Harry asked after about two minutes. Draco shook his head, and led the way. Harry followed, feeling something is wrong. But he shrugged it off as anxiety. He saw Hermione and Ron, ‘the perfect match’. Both Harry and Draco thought. 

When they entered, Draco lifted his hand for Harry to take it. 

Harry accepted, and they began to slow dance. They could hear people whispering, and they saw people looking at them funny. But they didn’t care, they were themselves. And they were going to prove it tonight. When they finished dancing, Harry and Draco heard people chanting: “kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss”. And so they did. 

Draco leaned forward, kissing Harry. 

“DRACO?!” He heard a familiar voice say. Draco and Harry parted, and then they saw him.

 

 

Draco’s Dad.

“WHAT IS MY SON DOING DANCING AROUND WITH THE HARRY POTTER HIMSELF?!” He shouted. “ARE YOU A FAG?!” His dad yelled. Draco started crying, and that’s when Harry lost it.

“You. Cannot. Say. That. About. My. Boyfriend”. Harry said, looking sternly at Mr. Malfoy. People gasped, and so did Draco. “Your, WHAT?” He asked. “You heard me old man, either get out of our school now. Or you can see the headmaster for calling a student a fag”. Harry said, looking directly into his eyes. Mr. Malfoy looked around at everyone, looks of disappointment and hurt was across peoples face. 

Then he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was trashy.


End file.
